Winter Hostage
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: "Collin. It's okay." James whispered. "Stay with the girls." she pleaded quietly as Barnes yanked her away from her place shielding Brooklyn Rogers from Barnes' view. She opened her mouth to say something else before an electric current traveled through the Winter Soldier's metal limb and she passed out. TOO YOUNG UNIVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

32 year old Aleks groaned and buried her face in TJ's shoulder as the sound of their six month old daughters cries echoed throughout the ninth floor of the tower. James chuckled and patted the older girl's shoulder, disentangling herself from her sixteen year old boyfriend's arms.

"I got her." James laughed quietly, standing up off of the couch and making her way down the hall to the baby's nursery.

"Thanks." Aleks muttered, almost incoherent through her exhausted haze. TJ chuckled and shifted Aleks in his arms so that her head was in his lap and his arm thrown over her waist. She turned her face into his thigh, murmuring indecipherable words into the fabric of his blue jeans. TJ smoothed her hair back away from her face, leaning over to kiss her temple. Collin Stark leaned forward, elbows propped up on his knees as he waited for James to return with their goddaughter.

A smile that only appeared on the youngest Stark's face when it had to do with his fourteen year old girlfriend spread across his countenance when she reappeared, dressed in too big blue sweatpants he could've sworn belong to him and a fitted white tank top, her mid back length blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Jamie was smiling down at the no longer crying baby as she played with her godmother's long hair. Natalya giggled, pulling down on a fistful of the Captain's daughter's hair. James laughed softly, lifting the six month old higher so that it was easier for her to kiss the baby's forehead.

James turned Natalya in her arms so she could see Collin and her parents. Talya clapped her tiny hands together and reached towards Collin. It was another moment before Collin noticed the baby waiting to be held by him. He was preoccupied with the sight of the smile on his girlfriend's face that only showed up when she was dealing with Talya or Brooklyn.

Collin stood up, towering above the shorter teenager in the room, lifting Talya out of her arms and cradling her against his body. She fussed at him until he turned her so that she was upright and looking around at the room over his shoulder. Jamie smiled and trailed her fingers along the baby's back, tracing the hour glass pattern on the back of her shirt.

"Jamie!" a familiar voice sang throughout the living room. James hurriedly shushed her five year old sister before she could wake up Aleks. TJ sighed, tightening his arm around her waist and lifting the other to block his face as her eyes flashed open and her fist flew towards his face. Assassin's daughter.

"Just us Ali." He murmured. She nodded and sighed, sitting up and leaning back into his chest.

"Brooklyn." James scolded her five year old sister.

"Sorry Leksi." She mumbled, kicking the floor shamefully. Aleks smiled.

"It's okay Brookie. You didn't mean to, honey." Aleks mumbled tiredly, glancing at Collin who was swaying back and forth to keep Talya quiet.

"Jamie!" Brooklyn squealed again, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, what?" James asked impatiently, smiling anyway as she dropped to one knee in front of her strawberry blonde sister.

"I got to see the baby inside Avie!" she screeched exciting, red hair swinging at her shoulders as she jumped up and down, eliciting startled whimpers from Talya. TJ stretched his arms out towards his baby girl who instantly giggled and made grabby hands at him. Collin handed her over without protest and dropped back onto the couch.

"Hi Nav." TJ cooed, bouncing her gently on his knee. Aleks elbowed him hard in the stomach, glaring at him as he gasped for air.

"Don't call her that." She snapped.

"N.A.V. Don't hate on her initials. You gave them to her." he shot back.

"She's named after _your _sister and _your _mother." She argued.

"_Natalya _Avery Virginia Stark. _You _mom too, babe." He muttered as Talya watched with her small forehead furrowed as her parents bickered.

James ignored the small family and widened her eyes supportively at Brooklyn's news before glancing up at Avery and Phillip. Avery smiled at the older Rogers girl, hands laced together over her small baby bump and Phillip's arm tossed over his wife's shoulder.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Her little sister nodded feverishly. "Was it a boy or girl?" she asked, sitting back on the tile floor. Collin walked up behind her and bent over so that his hands were resting on her Jamie's shoulders.

"Umm…" Brooklyn hesitated, looking back at Avery and Phillip for help. The mother-to-be glanced up at her husband who looked at his older sister to make sure she was paying attention. Aleks clapped her hand over TJ's mouth and nodded at Phil to continue.

"Boy." He shrugged, smiling widely. Aleks squealed and scrambled off the couch, running over to her little brother and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Congratulations buddy." Ales smiled, kissing Phil's cheek then looking at Avery, the girls sharing a knowing smile as they hugged tightly. Talya cooed quietly from her dad's lap, leaning away from him towards Aleks. The mom lifted her baby away from TJ, bouncing her daughter in her arms.

"Thanks for taking Brookie for the day." James said sincerely, standing up and lifting Brooklyn onto her hip.

"Of course Jamie." Avery smiled, sliding one hand over her abdomen to her back, wincing almost unnoticeably to anyone other than Phillip. He sighed and massaged her lower back. Avery sighed quietly, relaxing slightly.

"Just go sit down, Avie." He whispered. She sighed and nodded, pulling away from him and moving stiffly towards the couch.

"Back still hurting?" Aleks asked sympathetically. Avery nodded, looking painfully exhausted. TJ put one hand on his little sister's back, helping her lower herself onto the couch.

"How're you holding up, kid?" TJ asked softly, lifting his arm so she could lean into his side. She sighed and looked up at her brother.

"I'm alright." She muttered. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

Phillip watched, smiling as his wife closed her eyes in her brother's arms. He followed Aleks to the kitchen as she carried her daughter out of the living room. The older of the Barton kids handed her daughter to Phillip as she set to work preparing a bottle for Natalya. Phillip bounced his red haired niece, murmuring to her incoherently.

"Nanana." She cooed, reaching her hand up to touch Phil's face.

"Hi Nav." He smiled, softly biting her hand when she stuck it in his mouth. Aleks growled and turned slowly with a menacing glare, Talya's bottle in her hand.

"My brilliant husband's got you calling her that too?" she asked irritably. Phil shrugged.

"It's an awesome nickname." He replied easily. Aleks rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle against his chest. Talya frowned sensing her mom's irritation.

"Sorry, baby girl." She murmured, kissing Natalya's forehead. Phil shifted the baby in his arms, upending the bottle into her small mouth. Aleks sighed and made her way back to the living room.

Avery had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around her abdomen and TJ's arm draped on top of hers. Phil appeared in the kitchen archway, leaning against it with Natalya in his arms, holding the bottle for her. Brooklyn jumped off Collin's lap, skipping over to Aleks and reaching up towards her. Collin pulled Jamie off the arm of the couch, tugging her onto his lap. James leaned turned her body so that her temple was resting against his heartbeat. Aleks picked up the strawberry blonde Rogers girl and swayed back and forth as Brooklyn laid her head on Aleks' shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Aleks whispered to TJ, Phil, Collin and James.

"Mom and dad come back from Miami tonight." Collin answered quietly, tilting his forehead against James' shoulder blade.

"Dad took mom to Brooklyn for Peggy's anniversary." James whispered, mouthing the name of the city her sister was named after.

"Blackhawk's in the gym." TJ told his wife who nodded and glanced at her brother as he rocked Natalya. Aleks nodded, rubbing the blue eyed girl's back softly before lying her down on the loveseat behind her.

"Jane went with Thor to help Mja and Hermodr with something on Asgard. Something about a bunch of Frost Giants losing their cool." Collin mumbled. James burst out laughing at the pun, covering her mouth quickly. Avery stirred slightly but relaxed immediately as TJ started rubbing her arm. "Loki and Darcy as well." He added softly.

"What's this about my parents?" Skye called loudly as she stepped out of the elevator, one ear bud in and face glued to her phone as she typed something.

"Skye." Phil hissed as startled cries formed on Natalya's small lips, her big brown eyes glazing over. Avery woke then, one hand on her stomach as she used the other to push her into an upright position. Brooklyn being more like her mom than her father slept through the noise. Skye Lokidottir stopped in her tracks, looking up from her phone at the chaos she had caused. Aleks took her daughter from Phil as he hurried to a slightly breathless Avery. TJ slid out from under his baby sister, making room for his brother in law. Phillip sat down next to Avery, wrapping his arms around her body and rocking her slightly.

"You're fine Ave." he whispered. She nodded slowly.

"Well he's awake." She muttered, arching her back with a grimace of discomfort. Phil sighed and splayed his palm out over his wife's abdomen, murmuring incoherently as he tried in vain to get his son to be still. Aleks rocked Natalya as she full out wailed, face turned redder than her grandmother's hair.

"Shh,мед." She whispered, bouncing her daughter in her arms. "Tally." She sighed, rocking back and forth as the six month old continued to cry. "Tishe, devochki. Ty v bezopasnosti Natal'yu. Papa ne pozvolyu nichego tebe bol'no , i ni ya." Aleks murmured in Russian.

Natalya had been an accident. TJ and Aleks, the latter in particular, had decided that it was impossible to give a kid a childhood with their lifestyle. It had only taken a few years for Aleks and TJ to be kidnapped, even less for Phil and mere months for Avery. Natalya Avery Virginia Stark was not supposed to happen. They loved their daughter. Unconditionally.

Natalya had been born in a firefight – literally. Aleks and TJ had been locked away in a safe house in Prague, hiding from the very people who found them and attacked them within minutes of Aleks going in to labor. Being born into a dangerous situation such as that, she needed to know she was safe. Natalya Stark came from a line of liars and killers. The innate need to be protected was in her blood.

"Tishe, devochki." Aleks repeated softly. TJ came up behind his girls and wrapped his arms around them, brushing his thumb across his daughter's cheek. Natalya's cries tapered off eventually, her brown eyes shifting between her parents.

"There you go, Nav." TJ whispered quietly, leaning over Aleks' shoulder kiss his daughter. James sighed and stood off Collin's lap, crossing her arms.

"Geez." Skye blew a whistle past her teeth. "Sorry guys." She whispered dramatically.

"It's fine, kid." James smiled. "Where's Erik?" she asked as Avery pressed herself closer to Phil and his body heat while TJ sat in the chair , pulling Aleks who still held Talya onto his lap.

"In the lab with Doc." She answered nonchalantly, absently hitting the fast forward button on her ipod. Phil was suddenly alert to the conversation at the mention of his favorite uncle. "They're working on some tranq weapon or something." the God of Mischief's daughter told Phil, shrugging. Phil sat up straighter, stiffening a little as he worked to keep the childishly wistful expression off his face.

"Go." Avery smiled encouragingly.

"Ave..." Phil hesitated.

"Go, Phillip. I'm fine. Go geek out like the closet science nerd you are." she smiled. He sighed and moved away from her, standing off the couch, kissing Avery quickly before running into the waiting elevator and going down to the lab. Avery leaned back on the couch, drawing random patterns on her abdomen. Skye dropped down next to the older girl on the couch, scrolling aimlessly through her ipod and smoothing out her dark green top.

"You sure you're up to babysit tonight?" Aleks glanced at James, drumming her fingers lightly against her daughters back.

"It's just Talya and Brooke. I'll be fine." James scoffed.

"TJ and I are just going out to dinner. I can't imagine Phil and Ave will be out for long. Erik and Skye are heading out to Asgard for Darcy's birthday. My parents are...classified." she scowled. "Tony and Pep should be home later. Your dad called me earlier, they're coming home tomorrow morning. And Bruce is driving out to the Hub." she listed without inhaling once.

"Leks." TJ whispered quietly in her ear, sighing as he carefully lowered his hands onto her shoulders.

"I know Leksi." James laughed softly, leaning back against Collin whose arms snaked around her waist and he yawned quietly into her shoulder.

**THIS ONES PRETTY MUCH WRITTEN SO I DON'T HAVE AS MANY STORIES GOING AS IT SEEMS LIKE I DO. I PROMISE I'LL GET AROUND TO ALL OF THEM EVENTUALLY - SPECIALLY SINCE I'M ON BREAK. SO KEEP REVIEWING :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"James..." a small voice whimpered.

"What's up Brookie?" James asked as she glanced back to look at her previously sleeping baby sister. "Brooklyn?" she asked worriedly when she noticed the teary eyes and quiet sobs. Collin was at Brooklyn's side before James could blink, lifting her up into his lap and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Shh Brooklyn. You're okay." he murmured, rubbing her back.

"Collin..." she whimpered again, hugging him as tight as her five year old arms could manage. James was torn between tears and a smile as she watched her sobbing baby sister in the arms of her boyfriend.

Brooklyn Rogers continued to clutch the front of her older sister's boyfriend's shirt even as he stood, rocking her easily. James kept her eyes on Brooklyn and Collin even as he went on like nothing had happened.

Collin rocked Brooklyn in his arms, breathing evenly into the child's strawberry blonde hair and rubbing her back.

"Thank you." James mouthed to him. He smiled at her, looking at her through his too long light brown bangs. Aleks cleared her throat quietly, wary of her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"You want to put her down?" she whispered to her husband. He nodded and lifted Natalya out of Aleks' arms, carrying her down the hall to her nursery. James, Aleks and Steve had painted Natalya's room being the three artists in the oversized family.

Aleks watched TJ disappear down the hall before moving to stand in front of Avery who looked thoroughly exhausted and uncomfortable.

"Avie...?" Aleks frowned sympathetically.

"Yeah?" she replied sleepily.

"Bed?" the older girl assumed, holding her hands out to the twenty two year old who had been like a little sister to her even before she had married her brother. Avery nodded and grabbed onto Aleks' hands, allowing the oldest Stark girl to haul her to her feet.

James took Avery's seat, eyes still pinned on Collin and Brooklyn who was still clinging to him, her head limp against his chest.

Aleks followed Avery to the bedroom she shared with Phillip. Avery Barton lowered herself onto the bed, pulling the covers up around her body and sighing a little in relief. Aleks sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling weakly at her sister in law.

"It's hard isn't it?" Aleks murmured knowingly. Avery shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "It will be worth it honey." She promised. Avery nodded tiredly watching as Aleks leaned over her. The older girl smoothed Avery's red hair away from her slightly pale face and kissed her forehead. "Let J know if you need me." Aleks said as she slid out of the room. TJ had reappeared in the living room by the time she had.

"Ave?" he asked worriedly. Aleks nodded.

"She fine. Kid's taking its toll on her though."

TJ sighed worriedly and wrapped an arm around Aleks, pulling her against his body. The elevator dinged in the next moment, Bruce, Phil and Erik standing there talking animatedly about something observers couldn't hear. The three men turned simultaneously, looking around the room awkwardly.

"Skye?"

"Avery?" the two younger boys asked at the same time.

"Right here, babe." Skye called from the kitchen.

"I put her to bed." Aleks told her brother. Phil nodded sharply, expression hardening a little in worry as he made his way to his bedroom.

Erik walked up behind Skye where she sat on the bar stool, putting his hands on her shoulders and pressing his lips to the skin showing between his fingers. Skye's posture straightened and she glanced up at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly. She nodded and tilted her head back against his sternum, green eyes flecked with gold closing as he kissed her forehead. She cleared her throat after a moment, instantly missing Erik's warmth as he dropped his hands.

"Alright losers." The immortal princess stood up as she spoke, taking Erik's hand. "We out." She held up two fingers in a peace sign as Thor's son pulled her into the elevator.

"Bye kids." Aleks called as the doors slid closed. "We should probably get going too." She muttered to TJ. He nodded. "I'll go get dressed." She smiled, kissing his cheek. TJ dropped onto the couch next to James, following her line of sight to Collin and Brooklyn before glancing back at his uncle.

"Hey Bruce." He grinned. "How's your tranquilizer whatever its called?" the Stark boy asked. Bruce chuckled.

"Coming along. But we both know you don't really care Stark." Bruce chuckled. TJ grinned sheepishly.

"She's really hot, Jame." Collin called, interrupting the older men and resting his cheek on the kid's heated skin. James frowned and walked towards them, resting her hand on Brooklyn's neck.

"Explains the nightmares." James sighed. "How do you feel Brookie?" she asked softly. The five year old opened her mouth to answer only to result in her coughing uncontrollably into Collin's chest. The sixteen year old boy sat down on the couch beside TJ, rubbing her back as her body jerked violently with the coughs. The coughing didn't stop until there were painful tears forming in her eyes.

"Breathe baby." James murmured. Collin pulled the child's sweaty red hair away from her neck. Bruce watched them, eyes narrowed in worry.

"Take her, Jame. I'm going to see if I can find any Tylenol or something. Bruce?" Collin glanced at the doctor as he handed Brooklyn off to his girlfriend. Banner nodded and motioned for Collin to follow him.

TJ jumped to his feet when the elevator chimed, it's door sliding open.

"Hey Uncle Clint. Aunt Tasha." He smiled tiredly, sticking his hands in his pockets and watching his aunt and uncle with sad realization.

"Hey kid." Clint grinned at the thirty five year old.

"Leks is getting dressed and Phil's looking after Ave." TJ muttered quietly, glancing back at the Rogers girls. Natasha arched a questioning eyebrow. "Brooke's pretty sick." He explained worriedly.

"Ah." The redhead Russian sighed.

"You guys heading out?" TJ assumed. Clint nodded, watching his exhausted nephew with worried eyes.

"You alright kid?" Hawkeye asked slowly. The oldest Stark nodded and forced a smile.

"You should probably go tell Leks and Phil you're shipping out." He suggested. The SHIELD agents nodded, staring at their nephew incredulously. "See you guys." TJ smiled at Clint as the latter clapped the kid on the back.

"See you, devochki." Natasha smiled before pulling Clint down the hallway to their kids rooms. TJ sighed and sat down on the bar stool as Brooklyn's soft cries echoed in the living room.

Aleks reappeared a few minutes later, her eyes a little bloodshot and dressed in dark purple jeans and her black leather jacket. Her dad's old dog tags bounced against her chest as she walked, in sync with her brunette streaked red curls.

"You alright, beautiful?" he asked quietly, hooking his hands on her hips and staring at her anxiously. She nodded and pushed his hands off, leaning over to lace up her combat boots. Even as adults, the oldest Avengers' kids were scared by missions. Aleks cleared her throat quickly and forced a smile up at her husband.

"Ready?" she asked him evenly. He sighed and nodded, threading his fingers through hers and wrapping the other around her waist.

At that moment Phil and Avery appeared, Avery in a long green shirt that probably belonged to Phil by the looks of it and black leggings, Phil's arm holding her to her side. With his other hand, he pulled down on the long sleeve blue shirt he was wearing, studying the hem of it as he pulled it down to the pockets of his white washed jeans.

"Phil." She whispered quietly as he tensed up again. He looked up and his red hair fell away from his eyes, revealing blood shot irises. He'd been crying. Aleks pulled out of TJ's arms and moved towards her brother, pulling him into a hug. Avery released him instantly and looked to her brother sadly.

"Alright, Ave. Let's get out of here." Phillip murmured, leaning out of his sister's arms and putting his own around Avery again. She nodded and smiled at Aleks and TJ as her husband led her to the door, holding it open for her and Aleks.

"Let her take care of you too, bud." TJ suggested, clapping Phil on the shoulder as he followed Aleks to her red Acura that Tony had gifted to her last Christmas.

James rocked Brooklyn steadily as her temperature spiked. Brooklyn was sweating through her clothes by the time Collin returned with Bruce. Collin stiffened a little at the borderline panicky expression on James' face.

"Give her up Jame and go take a deep breath. I'll be right there." The youngest Stark ordered gently, slipping his arms around Brooke's body lifting her out of Jamie's slightly trembling arms. She nodded and stood hesitantly pacing to the kitchen and bracing her hands against the counter. She heard Brooklyn begin to cry from the living room and her lungs constricted painfully.

It was another minute of borderline panic before she felt familiar arms wrap around her abdomen. Collin turned her body in his arms, holding her to his chest.

"She's just sick, Baby Girl. Don't worry. She's gonna be just fine." Collin assured her, tucking her head under his chin and swaying slightly. James nodded awkwardly given that her head was currently buried in the side of her boyfriend's neck.

"What's Uncle Bruce doing?" she asked, voice cracking.

"Giving her some Tylenol. Injecting her with the same stuff he used on you when you were eight." Collin shrugged. Jamie stiffened at the memory and leaned away. Collin sighed. "Just breathe, Jame. You're fine." He promised. Jamie took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"How high is her fever?" she asked suddenly, realizing that it had to be bad for Bruce to use the antiserum prep that he had used on her all those years ago.

"103." Collin answered hesitantly. Jamie's eyes widened worriedly. "Breathe Baby Girl. She's still got your dad's DNA. She can take it." He promised again, reaching for her again. James threw herself against his chest and hugged him tightly. A voice behind them awkwardly cleared their throat and touched a Jamie's shoulder lightly.

"I put Brooklyn to bed. The drugs knocked her out and should keep her down for an hour or so. I'm heading out to the Hub but I should be back in the morning. Call me if it spikes otherwise just cut your doses in half." He instructed, met with a blank stare from James.

"I remember." Collin replied for her. The older man nodded and leaned forward to kiss James' forehead and squeeze Collin's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow kids." He said finally before disappearing into the elevator. James took a deep breath and leaned out of Collin's arms just as she heard Natalya's cries echo in the hallway. He sighed as she dragged a hand across her face, eliminating all traces of the tears that had been there seconds before then turning away to get Natalya. Collin braced his elbows on the granite counter top, dropping his head in his hands and inhaling slowly as the look on Jamie's face pulsed in his minds eye. The facade she had plastered in place to block out the fear she was feeling for her little sister was something he had thought he had seen the last of the day Brooklyn had been born. Not the fear. Never that. He could never ask that of her when he couldn't expect it of himself. But he had begged her not to shut him out as they waited in the hospital hallway and she had promised.

"Collin?" James whispered softly, Natalya secured to her hip with one hand while she lays the other on his tensed back. He stiffened little at the unexpected contact then straightened his posture and glanced at her, lifting one hand to comb back through the baby's red hair as she blinked at him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly as Talya cooed softly at them both. James brought her hand up to tilt his face up to look at her rather than the child. The blonde teenager stretched up on her toes until she could almost reach his mouth.

"Collin." She repeated. He sighed and met her eyes finally, tilting his head the rest of the way to kiss her. Talya whimpered as her aunt and uncle began to crush her between their bodies. They pulled apart instantly, Collin rubbing the baby's back gently.

"I know I promised. I'm sorry." She murmured. He nodded and smiled.

"It's okay Baby Girl." He replied quietly. Jamie pulled her hand away from her boyfriend to brace it against Talya's back, bouncing her as she started to fuss.

"This kid eats more than Clint." She muttered irritably, rolling her eyes. Collin laughed and glanced over Jamie's shoulder, down the hallway. "Check on Brooke while I feed her?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she swayed Natalya back and forth. Collin nodded and started off down the hall as Jamie took Natalya into the kitchen.

Collin returned a minute later, a very drowsy but awake Brooklyn Rogers in his arms, her head on his shoulder and her sweat soaked strawberry blonde hair clinging to his back.

"How's she doing?" James whispered from her seat on the couch, feeding Talya a half empty bottle.

"She's cooled down a little." He answered as he sat down in the chair beside the couch with his girlfriend's sister in his lap. James nodded and sighed, staring worriedly at Brooklyn as Natalya finished off the bottle. The blonde Captain's daughter set the bottle on the coffee table and shifted the baby into an upright position in her arms, eyes still pinned on her baby sister.

"Give Nav to me, Baby Girl." Collin sighed, standing as Brooke wrapped her legs around Collin's waist and once again burried her face in the side of his neck. James' forehead furrowed in confusion as she stood as well and held Natalya out to her boyfriend.

Collin moved one arm away from Brooklyn's back and held Natalya to the half of his chest that wasn't completely occupied by Brooklyn's small body. James lifted Brooklyn into her arms, cradling her like a smaller child and kissing her sweaty forehead. Collin smiled softly as he stayed standing, bouncing Talya and watching as James sat down, rocking Brooklyn.

"Ma'am, there seems to be an unidentified..." Jarvis's voice crackled over the intercom before it cut out and the elevator doors were pried open.

**REVIEW:)**


End file.
